RWBY and the GOSE
by MrFlyingMongoose
Summary: When team RWBY is to be paired with a second year team for an entire week for some training how will they fare against a notorious problem team. Takes place before the Vytal Festival.
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY and the Goose**

The day was set to be just like any other normal day. The alarm had gone off and team Ruby was getting ready along with everyone else when she suddenly remembered what day it was. "Oh my gosh," Ruby screamed while drying her hair, practically throwing her towel into the air, "today is pairing day!" "Pairing what," responded Yang confused? "Don't tell me you forgot," Weiss said, " for a whole week we're going to be paired with a second year team and train with them." "Seriously," Yang whined,"a whole week, but I had plans I was gon-." Ruby cut Yang off "But aren't you kinda excited Yang," Ruby said, "We'll get to pal around with some second years isn't that cool." "I'm already friends with Velvet," Yang replied, "Hmm maybe we'll get paired up with team CFVY wouldn't that be cool," Ruby said. Blake was showering however, given her Faunus hearing she was still able to tell what they were talking about. Blake walked out of the bathroom and said "That would be nice but, but I'd like to meet some different second years, I don't know very many of them." "That's because you need to get out more," Yang teased. Blake shot a sour look at Yang but Yang quickly asked, "I wonder who we'll be paired up with," Weiss quickly responded, "We won't just be paired up with any old 2nd year team, it's only the best of the second years that get the privilege of teaching the younger students." Blake quickly followed up "While that was the case I hear that these days most if not all second year teams qualify, it's just a question of whether or not they choose to be a part of it or not." "I also found out that a majority of the teams actually say no to it," Blake continued. Weiss said "I'm surprised you know that Blake," Blake replied with "Well I did ask around a bit, getting paired up with a second year team sounded kinda cool so I did some research." "Ooh I didn't know you had a thing for older guys," teased Yang in a sultry voice. "No it's not like that," "hey guys what time were we supposed to go," Ruby asked? Weiss who was still getting dressed replied "We are supposed to be their at 7:30 for a presentation and to find out who are going to be paired with." They all on cue looked at the clock, it was 7:19. They had about 11 minutes to finish getting ready and to rush to the auditorium which would prove to be an interesting challenge. Quickly all of them scrambled to finish getting ready and stormed to the auditorium.

As they arrived they quickly scanned around, and after a small search were able to find the members of team JNPR. They attempted to both quickly and quietly rush their way through the various lined up teams next to them. All the other teams quickly turned their heads to inspect the new arrivals, Ruby made an uncomfortable look, while both Weiss and Blake tried to hide their faces. Yang on the other hand made a mischievous almost goofy smile. They settled down next to team JNPR, and listened to what remained of Ozpin's speech. It was Ozpin's usual lecture, a combination of both proverbs and ambiguous advice nothing too particularly new though he seemed to have an emphasis on safety. After the lecture had finished Glenda quickly stepped onto the stage and begun announcing the various pairs. She ran through each pair quickly but tried her best to make sure she was coherent. Her list seemed to be in no particular order "Team CRDL with Team HAVN (pronounced Haven), Team JNPR with Team RHNO (pronounced rhino), Team RWBY." And with that the anticipation was building in all four of the girls. They had hoped to be paired with their friends at team CFVY, or maybe perhaps with one of the more well known teams like HAVN however what followed was something that left them a bit stumped. "Team GOSE,"(pronounced goose) the four girls all let out a sort of collective "huh" or "what." It didn't bother them so much that they had never heard of this team GOSE, what had actually bothered them was the name, team GOSE; it was a bit underwhelming to say the least. After Glenda finished with the other teams everyone began scattering around looking for their respective teams. Jaune showed a bit of worry about being paired up with team RHNO. Team RHNO fitting with the name was known for their insane training sessions and intense fighting spirit. Despite at first it being a bit hectic most teams were able to find themselves quickly. The seconds years were the ones doing most of the finding, as they had been informed beforehand who their pair would be. As most of the teams were leaving team RWBY didn't know where to start, they were so stumped by the name they didn't bother to look at the screen to see the faces of the team they would be paired with. Each of the girls were facing a different direction looking around when they heard a soft and warm voice speak, "team RWBY right?" All of them quickly turned to find 4 guys all standing next to each other like ducks in a row, "Nice to meet you," the voice said "we're Team GOSE."


	2. Chapter 2

"Nice to meet you, we're team GOSE," the soft spoken man to the leftmost said. He was about average height, had messy straight brown hair and peachy

skin. His face was rather unremarkable very plain looking though he seemed to have a warm smile and nice hazel eyes. "I guess introductions are in order,"

the brown haired man said. With that not so subtle hint, the girls went down the row introducing themselves. "I'm Ruby Rose, and I'm the leader of team

RWBY." "So you're the notorious Ruby I've heard so much about," the brown haired man said. "Yup that's me," replied Ruby with a bit of embarrassment and

discomfort in her voice. Weiss then stepped forward and quickly spoke, "Well I am Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee Dust Corporation," "Oooh the legendary

Ice Witch," one of the boys stated, "excuse me," Weiss said, clearly offended. "Sal, behave yourself," the brown haired man said, " of course," Sal said while

looking away and putting his hands in his pockets. 

"I'm Blake Belladonna," "and I'm Yang Xiao Long. "Pleasure to meet you all," the brown haired man spoke again. "I guess this means it's our turn, I am

Graham Gainsboro, and I guess I'm the leader of team GOSE." " You guess," said the man furthest to the right "Not now En," replied Graham. En merely

responded by blowing a quiet raspberry. "My name is Oliver Orange, a pleasure," said the man to Graham's immediate left. He was the second tallest only

shorter than En, he had fair skin, blonde hair, and orange eyes. His boyish good looks and neatly combed hair made him rather pleasant to look at. "Welp my

name is Solomon Sarco, call me Sal," said the boy left of Oliver. He was the odd man out as his appearance was much more different than the other guys if

not all the second years in general. He had light olive skin and straight black hair with bangs that covered his forehead and that swept to one side. He was th

e shortest of the group being barely Ruby's height. His face was very young looking, he seemed to be about Ruby's age based on appearance alone, he also

had boyish good looks though not to the level of Oliver. "Guess I'm last," the last guy spoke, "names Enoshima Ecru," the man spoke in a ruff and curt voice.

He was the tallest of the four boys his height was reminiscent to that of Yatsuhashi as was his name. He had a rugged face with a strong jaw line, his skin

was a pale white, while his face made a perpetual scowl. His body structure was that of an old 90s anime protagonist think Kenshiro just not quite as beefy.

He also had short straight black hair and angry green eyes. 

Graham then said, "normally we'd start the training right away, but as it stands," then right on cue as though it had practiced Graham's stomach let out a

mighty growl. Graham paused for a second before he clasped his hands and began again, "so breakfast who's in?" All the boys responded with a yes, after

which Oliver said in a soft monotonous voice, "Would you girls care to join us." "Sure," Ruby said in her perky tone, "we'd love to" Yang added, "It's not like

we have anything else to do," Blake said. Weiss who was still a bit miffed from Sal's comment made a sour look at him. Sal merely responded with a goofy

smile and snapping his fingers and making a finger gun at Weiss. Weiss rolled her eyes then said, "Do we have too," "Come on Weiss why not," responded

Ruby, "Yeah Weiss what else do you have to do," Yang said. "Oh alright," said Weiss in a bit of a bothered tone. Students would occasionally make strange

curious faces at the group as they passed by. It wasn't too common for a 1st year team and a 2nd year team to be hanging out. Individual students that's

pretty normal but not whole teams, though after some thought the students figured out what was going on. As soon as the group entered the cafeteria the 4

boys all rushed to line up seemingly entranced by the smell of the food. 

Once everyone had gotten their food they began a search for a spot. Finding a suitable spot was hard, however after some searching and yelling one was

found. No one really spoke as everyone was either too busy eating or thought the situation was a bit awkward. Then Sal opened his mouth "So ladies, I do

hope not to inconvenience any of you with this question, but might I inquire on each of your sock situations." Each of the girls looked dumfounded for a

second, until Yang spoke up, "why is he talking like that," Graham replied, "He likes to talk in extravagant sentences," "please my vernacular is no mere

quirk," said Sal "It's weird we know," Graham said, "It's annoying," En intruded. Sal quickly turned his head from the girls and faced En, to which En

responded in the same way. Graham said "you get used to it after a while," "why socks," Weiss questioned? Sal then quickly turned his head from En to

Weiss, "You'd be astounded by the amount of information one can observe from analyzing one's socks," "Right," Weiss said uncomfortably. "You don't have to

answer the question," Oliver stated, "just trying to break the ice," said Sal. "And you failed at it," Oliver said with his unchanging expression. Sal merely rolled

his eyes and went back to eating what was left of his rather large breakfast burrito. 

Graham then lifted his head from his tray and said awkwardly, "but a conversation starter would be nice." "Oh I have one," Ruby exclaimed, "how do you

guys feel about Faunus," Blake then shot a quick heated look at Ruby. Ruby realizing what she said began to put her head down before she was interrupted

by Graham, "what about them?" Ruby quickly said "how do you feel about them." "I've never had a problem with them," Graham said, Oliver said "They don't

particularly interest me," Blake's faced soured. "They're weird," Sal said curtly, "Oh really" Blake responded, "Yeah, I come from a small town so I've never

seen one before coming to Beacon, Velvets cute though." Yang quickly replied "She's very cute." Ruby said "How about you uh, En was it?" En who was still

scarfing down his food merely shot a glance at Ruby before going back to eating. Sal outstretched his arms and made a long yawn as he laid his head down,

"I agree Sal but we got work to do," said Graham. "Huh,' said Ruby. That's when all the boys stood up and began walking out.

The light from the sun beamed down at the group as they left the building. "God I hate the sun," groaned En, "I like it," said Yang, En merely continued

walking while shielding his eyes from the sun. As they were all leaving the cafeteria Ruby began to wonder when the actual training would begin, then

suddenly 4 angry students began approaching the group. Graham noticed the group and turned his head to Sal "Sal who did you piss off," "What the hell why

do you assume I'm the one who did it," "Because you don't know when to keep your mouth shut." As they arrived the biggest of the student put his hands

around En's uniform. "We know who you are scum," En's expression turned from pissed to furious, "the hell are you talking about." As the rest of team GOSE

began to step in En just made a hand gesture to stop. " You know what I mean Wulf scum," then in the blink of an eye En's hand was tightly gripped around

the boy's neck. Suddenly the other students quickly found out why not to mess with second years. Graham had uppercutted one of the students, Oliver had

open palmed another and the last student quickly found Sal's foot in their stomach. However despite their cohorts having been easily defeated En did not

relent. He grip becoming tighter the veins on his hand popping out. "Let him go," said Graham placing his hand on En's wrist. "Fine," said En. The student

dropped like a ton of bricks but hurriedly began scuttling away. "Shouldn't we report this," said Weiss, "Yeah you guys just got attacked," added Yang. "It's

fine besides they got it worse than we did," said Graham. "Anyways how you holding up En," said Graham, "fine," replied En, "You sure," again En merely

continued walking. They quickly left the scene as to hopefully avoid rumors. Soon they all found themselves in the square when Graham spoke up. "Well I

took the liberty of watching the vods of your group and as such have decided in order to help with each of your strengths and weakness we'll be splitting up

the group." " The groups are as follows, Me and Ruby, Weiss with Oliver, Sal with Blake, and En with Yang." "Why do I have to go with the bimbo," said En,

"please I could break you with one arm tied behind my back," boasted Yang. "Really then girly, wanna go," "ready when you are." The two were looking into

each other's eyes, the killing intent emanating from the both of them. "Well any other uh, objections?" No one responded, "Well alright then,"


	3. Chapter 3 Red Part 1

**Ruby and the GOSE**

 **Red Part 1**

One small detour and a change of clothes later Ruby and Graham were all set up for training. "Where are we going to train," Ruby asked? "Well I

imagine the school is filled right now so we'll probably have to go outside the city." "I actually have a nice little spot in mind," said Graham. As they began

leaving the city they spotted a familiar face outside of a familiar store, "Blake," Ruby called out, "oh hi Ruby." "What are you doing out here," Ruby asked,

"and where's Sal?" Blake pointed to inside the store, _From Dust Till Dawn_. "huh," said Ruby. Sal then exited the store "Oh Graham, Ruby what are you guy's

doing here?" "We were on our way out of town to train since the school arena's are full," said Graham. "Anyways what in the world are you doing here Sal,"

"restocking my dust bullets." "So can we finally go train now," asked Blake? " tsk tsk tsk good things come to those who wait," "Sal go train," said Graham. "

Oh come on boss I still have to clean out Redwood and Sequoia and my legs are sore and ," "Well maybe you should've thought about that when you and En

had that squatting competition." "Uh what" asked Ruby? Sal was about to speak when Graham suddenly cut him off "the other day Sal and En both started

fighting over who could squat more so they had a little competition, En won." "Oh come on he only won by like 5 pounds that's like one squat." "Sal go train

with Blake," "Ugh fine." The pair left both of them clearly annoyed.

"Well he's rather," "I can't believe I actually had to tell him to do his job, he's known about this for weeks." "He's really smart sometimes I think he's even

smarter than Oliver but he's just so, ugh you know." "Yeah I get it," said Ruby.

On their way to the spot Ruby's mind began to wander. She couldn't quite get a read on this group, they all seemed to both respect each other but disrespect

each other. At least that's how she saw it. It's during this time Ruby started taking note of Graham. He was wearing a white zip-up hoodie with gray lines

going across it horizontally. His jeans and gray running shoes, were a bit worn though they were still in pretty good condition, however she noticed something

that stood out quite a bit. She didn't notice it before, but his hands were covered in bandages, his hoodie covered it most of the time but she could still see

them when he took his hands out of his pockets. Ruby was going to ask however she decided not to, besides in their line of work getting a few bumps and bruises was

pretty common.

The sun stood right above their heads, the grass gently dancing with the wind. "We're pretty close." beautiful daises, roses, and violets spotted the field, "but before

we can use it, we gotta say hi to the owner," said Graham. They soon walked to a rather tall cottage at the top of a small hill. "Okay Ruby so whatever you do. do not for

the love of god mention the name Schnee okay," "What why," "don't worry about it." Graham knocked on the massive door, thud thud thud, then out of the door frame

came a large, burly, bearded figure. "Graham mah boy what brings you here." the man's voice boomed.

Quickly and suddenly Graham was put in a headlock "and where's the rest of those trouble makers." The man had incredibly long curly black hair that reached all the

way down his back. His outfit consisted of a brown overcoat, a green shirt, and dirty brown pants. He soon noticed Ruby standing outside the door way. He quickly let go

of a disheveled Graham, "and why didn't you tell me you were bringing a girl, what's you name Missy." "Ruby Rose," the man then took Ruby's hand and kissed

it "A pleasure." The man's hand was massive and dwarfed Ruby's, it was marred by calluses yet he had a gentle touch. "Ludwig, we want to use the backyard," "Why

didn't you say so, though you should've called ahead of time the house's a mess." Ruby looked around his small cottage, books, papers, and

dust were scattered about all over the place. However one thing caught her eye, a large combination of a repeater rifle and a war hammer over the mantle piece.

They all made their way to the back of a cottage, to another large door. More books and papers plagued the house, though Ruby took note of another strange

thing. A large device sitting on a table, at the top of it was what appeared to be a golden cube and sticking out of the bottom were various tubes filled with

dust. Around it was some dust sprinkles but also queer little brownish gold constructs of various sizes. Some looked like cubes with intricate designs, others were

human in nature. They all had no real rhyme or reason to them. "Now be careful out there and watch out for any spare dust lying around, don't want to

step on some explosive dust." He took out a key chain and unlocked the door. His back lawn was completely different from the front of the house. The grass

was black and charred, little stumps of what used to be trees stuck from the ground. The land itself was wild with missing chunks of earth and strangely

shaped hills . With a gasp Ruby realized even the air was different. It was heavy, thick, dense, the scent of burning permanently engraved

into the ground. The door shut behind them, "we call it the backyard it's a good place to train."


	4. Chapter 4 Red Part 2

**RWBY and the GOSE**

 **Red Part 2**

"What, what happened here," Ruby asked? "Well you know, grimm, fighting, explosions, the usual." "But this, this doesn't seem right." "Ruby, as much as I'd

like to answer your questions look at the sun right now." While looking at Graham Ruby tilted her head slightly, Graham however just pointed up to the sky

with his thumb. Ruby looked up but quickly shut one of her eyes. The sun wasn't above their heads anymore, "It's past noon already, if we want time to train

and get back to Beacon we have to start now." Ruby while bringing her arms closer shouted "Okay! "So uh how should we start," Ruby asked? "Well it's best

if we warm up first so stretch a bit, maybe swing your weapon around, jog a lap or two." With a quick glance around Ruby knew that jogging was probably

out of the question so instead she opted for the more fun route. In a quick and elegant flurry she brought out Crescent Rose sticking it into the ground in her

usual manner. "Oooh, nice," Graham clapped. Ruby took a few steps away from Graham and began swinging around Crescent Rose, after a good minute or

two she stopped laying Crescent Rose gently on her shoulder. "That a rather nice weapon." "Thanks," Ruby said turning slightly blush "forged it myself."

Graham sat down on the stump of a tree only a few feet away from Ruby and gingerly caressed his chin.

A minute went by though it felt much longer, Graham just stared at Ruby and Crescent Rose, mostly at Crescent Rose. Ruby wrapped her arms around

Crescent Rose tighter and stepped back a bit but Graham's eyes remained the same. "So aren't you going to warm up?" Graham's eyes shot open for a

second "oh uh right, it should get here about any time now." It took Ruby a second to realize what was about to happen, but when she did she shielded her

eyes from the incoming ash. Slam, the locker lodged itself into the ground next to Graham. As the dust spread out she heard Graham coughing "I shouldn't

have tried to look cool." The dust soon settled and Graham started putting in his passcode to his locker, "You know I never quite understood why they made

these locker's so big." "I mean I guess it's useful for people like you, who have big weapons, but ya know once a weapon reaches a certain size I find it that it

becomes too ornery to use." The locker then opened, the door blocking Ruby's view of the inside. "Ruby, meet D. Torres." After that introduction what

she saw left Ruby only a tiny bit disappointed. Graham pulled out from a the locker a one handed, single edged, straight longsword. It's hilt was curved and it

had some cushioning on and around the pommel to act as a stock. White leather was wrapped around the hilt, but the cross guard and the blade itself was a

red slightly darker than Crescent Rose. It was a bit bigger and thicker than Jaune's sword, but was still relatively small compared to many other weapons

at Beacon. The blade was consistent in size and thickness going straight up though a few inches from the tip the blade stuck out a bit and was slightly thicker.

Running up along the back connected to the blade was a square gun barrel. The barrel was slightly wider than the blade and it stopped about 2 inches from

the tip of the sword. Circular holes about an inch wide in diameter were bored into the the black barrel. On the barrel side of the sword connected to the hilt

and cross guard was a trigger.

"Alright Ruby I want you to come at me as hard as you can," Graham said pointing the blade to Ruby. "You're not gonna warm up or anything," "nah I'll be

fine," "you sure," "eh probably." Graham had his eyes locked on Ruby, she jumped back. Ruby hesitated for a second but then jumped to the side and

rushed forward slicing at Graham. She sliced into something she could feel it, was it his sword. No if it was, she would have been able to wrap her scythe

around it, the thing she hit was solid and bigger than her scythe's blade. Ruby quickly turned around and looked towards Graham. He was still facing Ruby,

still pointing his sword towards her, still looking at her with the same eyes. His clothes weren't even rustled, Graham smiled and nodded his head once at

Ruby. Ruby rushed forward again but then blasted herself the the right, then forward, left, and back. She had a clear shot on Graham's back. Again she fired

her rifle propelling herself forward and slashed, the momentum was enough to keep herself going for quite a bit but she slammed her legs into the ground

and swiftly turned around again to face Graham. "Ready when you are," Graham said with a grin on his face again looking to be in perfect condition. Ruby's

face scowled, she then ran forward and jumped when she reached the apex of the jump and was a few feet higher than Graham she blasted herself

downwards intending to slice Graham in half. However with a loud thud the moment she blasted downwards Ruby's entire body slammed face first into

something. A paper thin transparent yellow square was seemingly being projected from Grahams left hand. With one arm he pointed the barrel of his rifle up

towards the plastered Ruby and he released his entire magazine into Ruby. The bullets went through the yellow shield and slammed into Ruby, she turned her

head away from the bullets but a couple still nailed her in the head. Graham closed his left fist and the projection disappeared. Ruby then fell to the ground

slamming her already dizzied head into the ground. "Alright take 5 then we'll go at it again," "ugh, okay." What was that semblance, how fast is Graham,

could she overpower him, all these questions Ruby thought about but all that came to mind was uuugggghhh. Graham then sat on a tree stump a few feet

away from Ruby. Some time had passed as Ruby laid on the ground focusing on recovering. Once again she found herself listening to the land.

The land seemed to make a soft sad wail as the wind passed through it, she hadn't noticed it but clouds now shrouded the sun. That incident at the school

earlier, Wulf was what that student had said. Why would a few students suddenly attack En like that, he wasn't Faunus he didn't have the ears and he wasn't

wearing anything on his head. Could Wulf have anything to do with the White Fang, maybe a member, or maybe another name? Ruby decided not to worry

about it but she would remember to ask Graham later. More than 5 minutes passed, is he okay, Ruby thought to herself. She picked herself up and walked to

Graham, he was fast asleep softly snoring. Ruby merely shrugged and went to sleep along with her supposed teacher.


End file.
